Those of the Horizon - Side Stories
by metalgearhunter
Summary: This will be a collection of side story arcs affiliated with my primary fiction, Horizon - Those of the Horizon. OC's are included. M-Rated material may be present. After doing such heavy material with the characters of my story, I wanted to do more light hearted stuff without flooding my actual story with unrelated content. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 - Beach 1

**Author's Note:** Please do not be confused. After doing so many plot filled and heavy chapters on my actual Horizon fic, I've wanted to start doing some light hearted stuff involving the characters of my story, this includes the OC's. I may have some actual small real plot stuff going on here, or it may just be some antics of the class, such as this chapter and others.

This takes place AFTER the Spanish Armada. You'll come to understand the setting afterwords. I would appreciate it if the people reading my primary fic would also subscribe and review the chapters here. I plan to conclude these small sidestories. The reason for placing them in a totally different fiction is to make sure I don't flood my actual story with non-relevant articles. Do note I will continue on my actual fanfiction as well.

Pairings will be easy to keep in this story. There might even be some Adult rated content.

Suggestions for plots would be appreciated and I'll choose what I'd like to do. Here's to hoping you enjoy this fiction of sidestories. :)

**Chapter I - Beach Trip Part 1**

At the school of Musashi Ariadust Academy, many of the students were now headed to their morning classes. Among these students walked four, whom were Tenzou, Kiyonari, Tsukasa, and Ayumi. Tenzou was staring up into space as they walked. Tsukasa, who was walking with his arms folded behind his head, opened one eye to the ninja.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Tenzou turned to the bi-irised boy. "What do you mean?"

Kiyonari leaned forward. "You were staring off into some unknown space, is everything alright?"

Tenzou straightened out quickly. "Oh, yeah! I was just thinking... How class was going to be different with Mary around now..."

Ayumi turned her own eyes to the ceiling with a thoughtful gesture. "You know, you do have a point. We have a Queen in our classroom now, so it is going to be quite different. Should we like... bow to her something in reverence."

Tsukasa scoffed slightly, which caught their attention. "That's right, a Queen of _England_, not Musashi... Here, she is no different than any of us. She is a refugee student on this ship because she was sentenced to be executed from that stupid testament thing..."

Tenzou nodded. "And Musashi will save all those who have resigned themselves to execution unfairly."

"But the question is..." Tsukasa looked over to the ninja. "What do you think of her being your fiance? You've got a real go-getter right there."

Tenzou's hat turned slightly red and he looked away with a scratch of his cheek. "Well, I... I'm quite nervous."

"Isn't that obvious~!" Ayumi said loudly.

The group approached the classroom door and opened it to find most of their class still unoccupied. Everyone seemed to be present, including the new student Mary. Tenzou ran over to his seat and then yelled for her to let her know where she would be sitting. Makiko, who was sitting at her desk reading a book, signalled a "hey" to the kids now walking in and they simply gave it back.

Tsukasa shifted over to his desk while hearing the idle conversations of his classmates around him. He sat down and turned to the front.

Makiko took another look at the clock to find that school was about to begin in a few short minutes. "Alright everybody, school is about to begin, so finish your conversations before that happens."

"Yes, ma'am." a small group of them replied.

Tsukasa turned his attention over to Neshinbara to see he was eagerly writing something down, with Hituro apparently trying to give suggestions. He smiled lightly. _Good to see he's normal again._

"Yo!" said the voice of his desk neighbor, Ichijou, who sat down next to him.

"I see you picked that up from your uncle. Did you pick up anything else disturbing from him?"

Ichijou only chuckled. "I wouldn't call it disturbing, I am a guy after all..."

"Last I checked, it's disturbing for girls when you grope their butts in battle."

"Hey, hey, hey..." Ichijou calmly said. "You try not to pick up a few quirks after sword training with that man for over two years..."

"Yeah, yeah..." Tsukasa waved off slightly... "The point is, fo-"

The bell sounded loudly, catching all of the students' attention. Many of them reformed over to their normal seating position. Makiko took hold of a book she had placed in the shelf of her desk and walked to the front of the class.

"Alright, class has started. Now, let's go over a little review..."

Makiko cleared her throat as most of the class relaxed themselves.

"As you know... We recently won the recreation of the Spanish Armada with England. Doing so, we were able to display Musashi does have the means to abide by the wishes of their soveriegns, and that we have the strength to be on par with the other nations... If not, more than the others."

Most of the class nodded.

"Amagi, would you like to finish it off?"

"Gladly, ma'am..." Amagi stood up as some of the class turned over to her. "While doing so, we did abide by the previous acclaimation that we as a nation would save any who have resigned themselves to execution due to the Testament. The ninja, Tenzou Crossunite, had rescued her with some small help from his friends."

Mary smiled.

"Whilst doing so, our secretary, Toussaint Neshinbara, was able to seize the Deadly Sin Armament, Avaricious Reflection, from the Dragon King, Thomas Shakespeare."

"Eheheh..." Neshinbara wore an awkward smile as he scratched his hair. "Actually, she kind of gave it to me after we talked for a bit... She's going to become the assistant secretary and help me with a lot of stuff."

Hituro nodded. "Even though after all of the trouble she caused, in the end, it was a pretty emotional struggle. There was no sense in him leaving her all alone again, so... We asked Principal Sakai if it would alright to have her aboard Musashi."

Amagi only nodded. "Nevertheless, the prime vessel, Musashi, was able to go about its claims and we not only won a war, but obtained the second peice of the Armors of Deadly Sins."

Makiko nodded. "Thank you, Amagi... She's right. We did get what we started this world war for after all... The Deadly Sin Armament. And while Musashi is headed towards IZUMO right now for repairs for the damage sustained from the Spanish Armada, we are going to resume our regular lives for the time being. Understood?"

"Judge!" said the entire class.

"So..." Makiko placed the book down and leaned her backside against her desk. "I've decided you all must be quite stressed from all of the recent events going on, so I've asked Principal Sakai to allow us to do something... special."

"Ooh!" Toori spoke up with a raised hand. "Are we going to have more sex ed-"

A hard fist collided loudly into his pants. Most of the class cringed from the sound as the automaton, Horizon, retracted her fist from his groin area. "Ask for permission to speak next time, chancellor."

Hituro scratched his hair nervously as Tsukasa, Kiyonari, and Kazu gave a breif chuckle.

Makiko only blinked at the pair of students. "As I was saying..." She then turned to the general class. "I asked Sakai if we could do something special, and he said yes, only as long as he can accompany us as a chaeprone. We are going to go to a special part of Musashi's vessel... We are going to go on a beach trip for an entire four days!" Makiko held forth four fingers with her palm pointed to the class.

With an exclamatory of awes from most students, it appeared almost everyone was quite pleased. The only two not showing any real sentiment were the two automatons.

"A beach?" Tomo said. "And we are spending nights there too!?"

Makiko nodded. "An entire three story cabin house near the resort has been fully rented for us as a group. So I want you all to go to your dwellings and pack up anything you can, especially bathing suits, bikini's are totally acceptable girls."

Some of the girls cried out in joy as some of the single guys gave smirky grins.

"Now, this is going to be passed off as a gym activity to the higher ups, and Sakai said he'd take care of that, but that is why he needs to accompany us. I heard he doesn't want to join in the fun, so he won't be doing any work. As for when it comes to sleeping, I'll leave it up to you guys who sleeps with who."

"Awesome!" Hituro said loudly. The class all turned over to him. Hituro realized the attention he brought and looked around before sitting down. "It's just... just, um..."

Ichijou chuckled lightly at his nervousness. "What a kid..."

"Question, teacher?" Toori said, raising his hand.

"Yes, Toori?"

"Are Azuma and Miriam accompanying us?"

"Why yes they are, Toori. They are apart of Class 3 - Plum, though I don't think Miriam will be participating much in the action." Makiko replied.

Tsukasa turned over to Makiko. "Ma'am, who is Miriam?"

"Oh, she's a student whose stayed in her dorm since all of this trouble started. There hasn't been much reason for her to go anywhere."

"And why haven't we seen her before?" Tsukasa asked again with sincerity.

"Well, you see..." Makiko looked thoughtfully to the ceiling. "Well... She has a condition that has rendered her legs very unusable to her. While they are fit enough, they don't have the strength to allow her to walk, so she uses an automated wheelchair to get around. But because there are so many stairs everywhere, she has a very, _very_ hard time getting to class. So I just let her off."

Neshinbara tilted his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "I was incharge of reviewing what we normally went over in class to her before my incident with Shakespeare and her curse. Now that it is gone, I can resume that gesture."

"Good for you..." Ichijou said with a smile. "So I guess one of us can go get her, huh?"

"Actually..." Makiko said. "I was hoping to send someone to carry her out to the cabin. She's quite light, so I doubt any of the stronger males would have trouble toting her out that far."

"I'll do it!" Toori said. "Miriam needs some... education..."

Most of the class groaned upon those words.

"What, what did I say?" Toori glanced around the class room.

Neshinbara turned over to Toori. "No offense, Toori, but I think she'd be really uncomfortable the whole trip around you... despite how you'd handle her, whether it be gentle... or," he swallowed. "Rough..."

"Says the doujinshi writer." Toori said with a smile. Neshinbara merely smiled and turned around to the front.

"I'll carry her..." Tsukasa said.

"Alright." Makiko exclaimed. "I hope you can do it that far."

"Oh don't worry..." Tsukasa said with a smirk and closed his eyes cooly. "I can surely juggle a girl with ease..."

"I mean, it could take us an hour in of itself just to walk there..." Makiko continued lowly. "And with your luggage too, that's quite the amazement, but I'm glad you took it on, because no one else would have."

Tsukasa kept his smile, then silenced it. "Wait, just how far is the cabin."

"It's out on the Musashino vessel, far side."

"Wh-... what?"

Ayumi ran forward and patted him on the back. "Don't stress yourself too much, Tsukasa!"

He groaned lightly. _Great, I should have thought about this more carefully... If she's in a wheelchair, then that means she has no means to get exercise and that must mean... she'll be quite heavy..._ An image of rather heavy silhoutte came to his mind. He didn't find the thought of carrying someone like that would be quite pleasant for an hour. "Oh dear..."

Makiko clapped her hands. "Alright everyone, go to your dorms and houses to get what you need for the trip. I'll go report to Sakai and then go get my arrangements. We'll meet at the transport cables to Musashino in about half an hour, understand!?"

"Judge!" - "Jud..." - Class then Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa, go help Miriam."

He groaned. "Yes ma'am..."

Tsukasa was headed over to Miriam's room alone. He was told by Neshinbara she resided in the second floor dormitory at the second room near the right end of the hallway. And here he was, standing infront of her and Azuma's door. He looked at the name tag of the dorm. "Miraim Polk and Azuma..." _His last name's left off... Odd..._ He lifted his hand. _Just be prepared Tsukasa, and above all else, be nice... She's handicapped..._ He knocked on the door.

"Come in..." said a kind voice.

Tsukasa opened the door. "Hello-..." His eyes widened in pleasant surprise. What he saw was not what he expected. He saw a rather slim and attractive young girl with blonde hair and deep bright blue eyes. Her uniform audented long sleeves and she turned to look at him from the side of her position. She appeared to be putting some papers up.

"Hello." She said.

Tsukasa smiled. _Carrying her will be a cinch._ He cleared his throat with a smile, then placed his hands cooly in his pockets. "Hey there, I'm here to let you know our class is going on a beach trip. Since you are a part of the class, you are coming along with us. So, we need to grab you some spare clothes, enough for four days and a bathing suit."

Miriam perked up. "So I can finally wear it now?"

"You..." Tsukasa raised an eyebrow. "You actually have one?"

She nodded. "Tell me... What's your name?"

"Uh, well..." Tsukasa smiled. "My name is Tsukasa. Tsukasa Shirokage."

Miriam smirked. "So... tell me..." Tsukasa's smile vanished to a neutral frown. "How do you handle tough situations? Hmm?"

"What kind of question is that?" Tsukasa lifted a hand from his pocket and waved it slightly. "I just do what needs to be done, no questions asked. It's how I was trained."

"Soldier boy, huh?"

He gritted his teeth slightly with a smile. "I'm not a soldier..."

Miriam only chuckled lightly. "I was joking... It was a test to see if I could trust you. I normally don't affiliate myself with people I suspect, I can see you are a pretty honest individual." She held out her hand.

Tsukasa looked at it. _Test? What kind of test was that?_

"Care to help me then, Shirokage?"

He blinked, then smiled before taking her hand. "Please just call me Tsukasa."

"Alright, just give me a minute or two to get packed. Do you mind stepping out?"

"Oh sure..." Tsukasa turned around and stepped out. "Well, this is going to be easier than I thought."


	2. Chapter 2 - Beach 2

**Author's Note:** I really do hope you guys are enjoying this project of mine, I really am enjoying writing it a lot. It is quite fun to do something totally original and fun oriented. It is even better when I hear your opinions on it, and don't forget I will take suggestions for any side-story arcs you may like to see.

**Chapter I - Beach Trip Part 2**

""This is going to be easier than I thought" my butt..." groaned Tsukasa as he practically hiked with the class of 3 - Plum. Miriam was smiling slyly as he groped her butt cheeks to hoist her up more onto his back. Azuma tracked not far behind him simply observing Miriam with a curious face. "She may be light... but that doesn't make carrying my luggage any easier... I'd rather juggle three clones of this girl instead of her and my bags..."

Miriam chuckled lightly. "You'd really choose three of me over your belongings? Even I don't think you're that strong."

"He's not..." Kazu said, earning a glare from Tsukasa. The third special unit put his hands up in defense. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh..." Margot said lightly. "Then was did you mean, Kazu?"

Kazu turned his head to the girl walking not far infront of his right. "I meant he simply means to illustrate that carrying her on his back and making sure to keep a good arm on his bags is pretty tough."

"You know, Tsuka..." Margot said, "I can take your bags for you."

Tsukasa smiled lightly. "You'd really do that?"

Margot happily nodded. "Here, let me come get them." The seraphic ran over to his position as Miriam only chuckled again.

"Good, now all of your attention can be focused on little me..."

"Heh..." Tsukasa gave a laugh. "We'll see... You'll only be much easier to hoist around."

Miriam looked up to the bright blue sky in thought. "That does make me wonder... Teacher!"

Makiko, who was leading the group in front, turned and tilted her head back. "Yes, Miriam?!"

"How am I supposed to get around without any kind of transportation?"

Ichijou lifted a finger up. "My uncle is sure to have something there for you. There is no way he'd be unprepared for anything."

Malga's face drifted back in the background with a haughty smile. "I doubt that..."

Makiko sniffed the air, and then with a pleasant exhale, smiled cheekly. "I can smell the ocean from here... It smells really good."

"By the way..." Hituro voiced up. He ran up next to Makiko, his bags bouncing slightly. "How is that Musashi has beach?"

"Well... I... don't really know." Makiko smiled and scratched her head.

"Hmm..."

"I'll tell you." Neshinbara pushed his glasses up slightly.

"Oh, so you know, Neshinbara?" Makiko asked. He simply nodded.

Genji groaned slightly. "Oh great... Now we get a nice lecture..."

Neshinbara simply turned over to him. "Don't worry, I won't make it long." He turned back to Hituro. "Half of the Musashino vessel holds a great deal of salt water to support a large ocean habitat on our vessel. By doing so, we also decided to make energy from this water, there is a large plant at the very edge of the Musashino that sucks this water in at a very intense rate; with a net to keep the sea life from getting too close of course..."

Most of the class nodded slightly to show they were paying attention.

"With this plant, it pulls and _pushes_ water at a very insane rate, kind of like a reversed dam. It takes it from the bottom of the sea floor, and literally vomits it our near the top. This pressure is great enough to create waves. Our superiors decided they could make it a beach ecosystem to attract tourists and of course, money since a lot of details pretty much pointed to it."

Makiko smiled. "Maybe I should consider letting you teach the class sometimes."

"Oh no..." Neshinbara waved it off with a smile. "I'd get too distracted easily."

"Really?" Tomo asked. "By what."

"Oh... nothing."

Tomo turned to Neito, Heidi, who just wore a smile, and Kimi. The former just shrugged her shoulders.

Suzu perked up. "I- I can hear waves..."

"Good." Ayumi shielded her eyes from the sun as she looked over the grassy hill. "That means we are close."

"Ha..." Tsukasa said. "Don't forget Suzu could hear the London Tower from over thirty miles away back in England, surely she can hear... the..."

The group came up to penicle of the hill to find a very pleasant sight.

"... beach..." Tsukasa said with awe.

"Ooh..." Miriam leaned over his shoulder. "Look at that."

Kuina smiled. "Peaceful, isn't it?"

What they saw infront of them was a large and slightly long downward hill. Beyond that, was a very clean sandy clearing that stretched and fell smoothly into a large and almost endless ocean. Large plants audented the edges far off of the sandy isle and a large state of the art cabin was resting to their left, decorated with lovely windows and balconies. They could smell the ocean air and feel a slight breeze. The sound of the waves and the more dominant hum of the ship was evident and soothing to the students' ears.

Tsukasa merely smiled. "I love being wrong sometimes."

"Well." Makiko said. "Take it in, this is where we are all going to be for the next four days. So, the most important thing for you all to do here is enjoy yourselves, understand. There are absolutely no rules here, except for hurting someone. Understood?"

"Judge!"

"Alright." Makiko said. "Ah, well, look who it is..."

The class all turned to face down at the cabin to see an older man now stepping out clad in loose blue clothing and smiled up at them. "Yo!"

Ichijou smiled widely. "Uncle!" The class began to follow his lead as Ichijou walked down.

"Hey there, you kids. Boys, looking forward to seeing these girls in bikini's?" He then let out a loud laugh as the class approached wearing awkward faces. Ichijou shook his head with a smile.

"He never ceases to amaze me..."

Sakai slowly stopped, then rubbed his nose casually. "But come in, let me show you where we're all going to be staying..." He motioned his arm towards the open door as to move the kids inside the cabin. As they stepped in, their faces started to where various expressions of approval. "Well, what do you think?"

The sight was quite pleasant. I nice scent was present in the cabin, almost like it was cleaned regularly. Several peices of furnature lined the large living room, a red rug and large coffee table keeping the middle filled. To the left was a nice open and state-of-the-art kitchen. Not far was a big table.

"Well..." Margot said. "I guess we'll all be eating together."

To the right of the living room was a long wall decorated with pictures of other groups who had visited this place for vacation. They all wore happy faces. At the end of the wall was a set of stairs that obviously lead up to the rooms where they would be sleeping.

"Alright... Um, Principal?" Tsukasa said.

"Hmm?" He turned to the student. "Yes, Tsukasa?"

"Um, this is a nice sight and all, but is there a chair or anything for Miriam here?" He hoisted her up again, earning a slight squeal from her.

"Hey, don't grope my ass so much-"

Tsukasa hoisted her again, earning another squeal. Amagi turned up to the stairway. "It would be quite troublesome for her to have to up and down that stairway, Principal Sakai. Is there a room down here for miss Polk to use?"

"Well..." Sakai scratched his chin. "I don't have anything here for her to use..."

Ayumi turned to Ichijou with a smirk. "Would be prepared, huh?" Ichijou merely sighed... Sakai looked at the two with question of what that was about.

"Anyway, I'm sure any of you boys won't mind carrying her around."

"Oh, no sir." Neshinbara said, setting his bags down. "I'm sure we'd rather enjoy it."

Miriam smiled. "Yeah, especially when I'm in my two peice."

Most of the guys all practically fell over, Tsukasa discluded. He simply looked at everyone with a glance and raised eyebrow of wonder. Neshinbara straightened his glasses.

"Tw- two peice?!"

"That's what I was gonna say!" Hituro said loudly.

"Why yes." Miriam said. "What, you don't think I'd look good in one?"

Neshinbara smiled and put his hand up. "It's not that, I do think every girl in this class has the right to where what they want and has the appeal..."

"Really!" Neito practically screamed. Neshinbara nodded.

"Jud."

Hituro glanced up with a dazed face. "Neito in a bikini..." Kazu looked over at him as a slight trail of drool started to come from the boy's mouth. He then put a hand in his face and snapped it a couple of times, bringing the boy back from his day dreams. "Huh, what?"

Sakai laughed. "You girls better be careful, you're going to have a lot of predators these next few days."

Tomo smiled with furrowed eyes. "That's going to be the fun part..."

"Yeah!" Toori yelled. "They have to defend themselves from us and our sp-"

Shirojiro pushed him away. "Shut up, idiot. Not all of us are going to participate in such activities..."

"Who's to say we can't defend **ourselves** from them?" Azuma asked, which earned a thoughtful look from every classmate.

"Yeah." Genji said with a proud smile. "The girls can be animals too."

With a dull look, Tsukasa turned to him. "No girl in the world would dream of peaking on you..."

"Well!" Genji started. "Not like I'd want to anyway! All of these girls are too old!"

In a second, most, if not all of the guys stepped away from him with an eep.

"You're gonna regret saying that!" Tenzou warned.

"Huh? But how?" Genji said before he turned to see all of the girls in the class, included Makiko looming over him with a dark aura. Ayumi wore a sadistic smile as she straightened a strap with a loud snapping sound.

"I'm gonna enjoy this."

Genji's face dragged down with hopeless eyes. "Oh dear..." Screaming followed with various sounds of punches and loud slaps. Amagi simply started a "ha, ha, ha" as she watched the beating go down. Hituro looked over at her.

"So... why aren't you joining in?"

"I'd rather observe, Samurai Hituro."

"Heh, guess so..."

The beating stopped with Neito being the last to walk away. "Hmph! As a reward, you can stay away from all of us!"

Most of the guys started to laugh.

"Well..." Kazu scratched his chin. "That's less competition for the rest of us..." He turned over to Masazumi, whose fist was balled and shaking in irritation. "Lolicons... I hate him."

"Alright, everybody." Ichijou said, hoisting his bag up on his shoulders. "Enough screwing around, let's get this trip started and pick our rooms."

"Wait!" Sakai voiced, putting both hands forward as if to stop them from doing something drastic. The drama is his voice definetly caught their attention.

"Yes, uncle?"

Sakai looked at them with a serious face. "..."

Most of the class merely waited for what thier principal was going to warn them about.

"... don't you want to eat first?"

The class dropped except for Hassan, Kenji, and Ninji, who of which nodded.

Ichijou sat up and rubbed his head. "Uncle..."

He laughed and scratched his hair. "Remember, the most important thing to do here is to enjoy yourselves."

Most of the class let out a sigh of content. Tsukasa hoisted Miriam up again, earning a moan from her this time as he shook his head. "Sakai... You silly man..." Then, a sound caught his attention. "Huh?" He sharply turned to the stairway that lead upstairs. He observed that area closely, looking for what made the footstep, but nothing was happening. _What was that?!_

"Come on..." Tomo said, leading the group. "I'm ready to put this baby on and go swim."

"Yeah..." Masazumi agreed while headed up. "Who knows what the guys will try to pull tonight after they see how our bodies look without the uniforms."

Neito gave a smile of approval and headed up the stairs. "Well, let's not keep them waiting."

Most of the girls headed up stairs with Azuma, Kenji, Tenzou, Mary, Shirojiro, and Heidi following in the mingle.

"You hear that..." Kazu said... "It's almost as if they _want_ us to do something to them."

"Well..." Toori crossed his arms. "As men, it is practically our duty to do whatever we can to get with them in their best forms..."

Neshinbara sighed. "I'll formulate a plan..."

Hituro nodded. "Neito in a bikini... I call her! I call her!"

"Fine... but Futayo is mine..." Ichijou claimed. Sakai and Makiko smiled at the guys with approval.

"Well, I'm glad everything is working as planned." Makiko turned to Sakai, who was nodding.

"True... At any point, these kids could be killed, especially with that dark creature attacking them now... I only feel it is right for them after all they have done for us to feel the greatest pleasures of life before it is stripped from them by some unbenign creature of the dark. This Shroud... certainly holds a very evil aura, much darker than anything that's ever existed in this world. One could only deem she is from a different dimension."

Makiko nodded. "Only pure evil could be sensed from that thing... My only question is, is Shroud the worst of it, or is she just a servant of something even worse and more deadly..."

Sakai sighed. "I don't know... but those kids are going to have to work hard for some of that ass..."

"Who knows..." Makiko said with a wink. "Some of them might just give it to them easily, especially after what happened with Shroud when she first showed up."

"Hmph... I'm going to go grab a room... You should do the same, Makiko..."


	3. Chapter 3 - Beach 3

**Author's Note:** This is Rated M for a reason. As I said possible lemons may occur. Just incase you are wondering who Shroud is, she is a villain that appears much later in my pre-assessment of the story. I'm doing my best to not give out spoilers, but I have to try and keep it canon to my original story as well. I'm sure if you're a good follower of Horizon who looks up images on google for some of the characters, you're sure to find good pics of several of the girls in their bikini's. It'd drive you crazy...

**Chapter I - Beach Trip Part 3**

Everyone was slipping into their swimming clothes in each of their chosen rooms. Most classmates decided to sleep with a few select others while some decided to stay by themselves. Tsukasa was going to room with Ichijou and Kazu. "I don't see what Hituro is getting all worked up about."

"Well..." Ichijou tightened the pair of swimshorts he had on. His slim and fit upper body was showing as he grabbed a loose Musashi vest to wear over it. "He has some rather bad competition for her... Does, "my king" ring a bell."

"Yeah..." Kazu said. "Little Hituro likes little Neito, but Neito is almost devoted with body and soul to that idiot chancellor. You know how bad it got in England. It got to point _you_ had to do something about it, remember Tsukasa?" Kazu tied a knot in the strings of his shorts. His upper body was fairly fit, but not ripped. The definitions of his muscles could be saw slightly much like Ichijou's, but not as much.

It was a memory the gunman would rather not recall. "Yeah... I remember..." Tsukasa's upper body was also exposed for any of the girls who'd want to check him out as well. His abs were slightly developed and his chest was lined with some muscle features, but far from overpowering.

Ichijou nodded. "Well, I guess now you can understand. Hituro has to get her to like him instead of that extremely perverted chancellor, but he's going to need help."

Tsukasa looked to the window. "We all are... These next few days are going to be hard, whether I want to admit or not..." The thought of Horizon being in a bathing suit creeped into his mind, and with a slight smile, he shook it away. "We've got to be on high alert, these girls are going to try to push us to our limits from what it seems like."

"Well, you heard them..." Kazu said while putting the back of his fist on his hip. "It sounded like they **want** us to try and get them..."

Ichijou nodded. "I'm sure they are going to be quite turned on just as much as we are. It works both ways, this is something many people seem to forget. Just as we are turned on by girls, girls are turned on by us. Remember that. It is even said girls can be more dangerous than boys are when their sexual desires hit a peak."

Kazu looked to the roof. "I sure feel sorry for Hituro."

"Yeah, he's going to be devestated if Toori gets Neito first."

"And what about you?" Kazu defended. "What about Horizon?"

"Huh?" Tsukasa looked over at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." Ichijou scratched his cheek and loosely closed his left eye. "Don't you like have a thing for Horizon?"

Tsukasa merely blinked, then turned away. "I can handle myself. It's Toori who needs to watch it. He may be the one everyone wants to support, but that doesn't mean he's gonna get with everyone he wants..."

Kazu scratched his head. "Maybe we should talk with the guy. Just because a lot of the girls want him, doesn't mean he's gonna-"

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Ichijou asked. Kazu turned to him. "We're talking about a guy who masturbates to pictures on a video screen from countless eroge harem games every night and possibly every morning. I wouldn't put it past the guy to take a girl on the first chance he gets, and I mean multiple ones as well. Girls will often commit themselves to one guy, even if they are doing other girls, especially if they are all friends..."

"So..." Kazu said with furrowed eyes. "Are you telling me he could get _all_ of them. Neito, Tomo..."

"Definately." Ichijou said. Tsukasa furrowed his eyes to the window while tightening a strap on his wrist.

"Kimi possibly."

"Wouldn't doubt those two..."

"... Horizon?"

"Oh yeah."

Tsukasa gritted his teeth slightly.

"Hell..." Ichijou pushed. "Maybe even Masazumi." Kazu's eyes opened wide.

"And Futayo..." Tsukasa said. Ichijou glared at the door. "That motherfucker is _not_ going to get that lucky..."

"Yeah..." Kazu said. "After how Shroud was able to kick _all_ of our asses like that, I don't want to die a virgin! I'm gonna get me some Masazumi in these four days, even if it kills me!"

Tsukasa turned to the door. "And Horizon will be mine. Toori is a nice guy and all, but I don't think he has what it takes to be in a real relationship."

"Let's not forget he's only confessed to that automaton. He-"

"He's groped other's breasts already without any kind of guilt, I can bet he'd go _much_ further than that the first chance he got." Tsukasa cleared up. Kazu and Ichijou nodded.

"Eliminate Toori, got it."

"No... We have to make him choose _one_ and only _one_..."

Kazu looked up, then smiled. "How about Tomo, she seems to like him a lot?"

Ichijou nodded slightly. "Yeah, I could see that working. The two are very good friends, and I know what she thinks of him."

Tsukasa nodded. "Well then, I'm sure everyone else is ready. Let's not jump on the gun just yet, but let's stay vigilant. Remember, Shroud could be hiding in the dark _anywhere_ waiting to strike. So keep your guard up just incase." The other two nodded.

"So, what do you think!?" said a prideful Neito outside on the sand. She stretched her leg back on it's toes and twisted her body to the side to show off her glorious features. Toori smiled and clapped his hand. "You like, My King?"

"Yes, yes I do, Neito!"

Tsukasa, Kazu, and Ichijou approached from the cabin to see Toori and several others admiring Neito's body. "Oh, wow..." Ichijou exclaimed. "You got to admit, she may lack in the chest department, but the rest of her body most certainly makes up for it."

Tsukasa tilted his head towards another girl. "You may want to have a good look at some of the others too..." Kazu and Ichijou turned to see Tomo showing off her body as well. The two of them whistled slightly. "Those bowling balls could snap that top off any minute from what it looks like..."

"You don't sound too interested, Tsukasa..." said Kiyonari as he now walked by. The three of them turned to him to see he didn't look much different from what he usually wore.

"What? You aren't wearing swimming clothes?"

"This will be just fine."

"Whoo!" yelled a high voice. The four of them turned to see Margot splash water up at Malga. Her arms were outstretched above her, and her boobs bounced from the movement of her body.

"Whoa..." they all said in unison. Kazu then snapped back and held his nose, getting a look from the other three.

"You okay man?" asked Ichijou.

"Yeah, just a slight nose bleed... But, just look at them."

The guys turned.

Kazu narrowed his eyes seriously. "When they said they were going to test us, they did... They are all practically wearing two peices, which barely cover any of their bodies..."

All of Margot's skin was practically exposed and gleaming from the water in the sunlight. Sparkles ardented the surrounding areas flying around her. Her chest and stroke were fully exposed, showing the magnificent features of her stomach, back, and the cheeks of her bottom. The sides of her breasts were naked, as well most of her cleavage and the bottom of them. Her thighs were also shown to their eyes.

It was the same for most of the girls out as well, Neito didn't have much bosom to display, but her body was equally as attractive. Her golden eyes gleamed as she smiled. She obviously liked being adored.

Margot was wearing a stringed two peice much like a stripper in a high class club. The shoulder hubs on the bridge of her neck and shoulders acted as armored hook-ons. Her bikini was decorated with a fashionable color or black and dark red, her right breast having a slight design of Wiess Frauren on it. Her hips also kept their hip hubs, which held the strings high above her hips.

"If they are not trying to drive us mad... I don't know what will..." Kazu said.

Neito was almost no different. Her bikini being blue and white, was string-less. Her top, which was almost nothing, was enough to cover her breasts and was held by her rib-hubs, and her bottom was practically the same as Margot's, except being blue with one singular white arrow stripe.

Mary took the same approach with her bikini, though she was obviously doing this for Tenzou, so not mcuh focus would come to her for respect of Tenzou. Her bikini was blue and white like Neito's, except mainly audenting the color white, her top; however, was a totally different story. It was two peices of thin white cloth held together by a struggle of crossing black stripes. There were no shoulder supports...

Hituro came down from the cabin. "Hey, you guys..." Kiyonari, Tsukasa, Ichijou, and Kazu turned to him.

"Hey, shrimp." Kiyonari said. "You know, for a short guy, you shape up pretty well in shorts."

Hituro looked down to his swimming shorts, which reached halfway down his shins and were pretty large sleeved. Hituro's upper body was also exposed, but it was not as fit as Tsukasa's or Kazu's. Small definitions of training were evident, but in order to keep his abilities at an easy to use degree, his body could not be hindered by unnessecary muscle building, it does not go to say it was far from attractive though. "You really think so?"

"Yeah, the girls will like you." Kiyonari said.

Hituro chuckled lightly and scratched his head. "Thanks, that's encouraging..."

Tsukasa looked over. "Hey, Ichijou... Check Futayo out..."

"Hmm..." The five turned to see Futayo in a two peice bikini of navy blue and white. Knot's held her bathing suit to her body. She was no exception to the nearly naked rule the girls seemed to be having with their suits. Her top was the only one that seemed to press her breasts into her body, keeping them perfectly hoisted up and tight, giving her room to move better and a different aura. "Whoa..."

Ichijou straightened himself out and walked forth. "Well, I'm headed forward."

Hituro watched as Ichijou walked away with confidence and a sly smile.

"An inspiration, isn't he?" Tsukasa asked him.

"I guess one could say I look up to him..."

Kazu held up a finger and pointed in a direction. "Neito's over that way if you want to hang out with her and the others."

Hituro looked over there. "Oh, nice! And Tomo is too, and so is..." His eyes dulled slightly. "Toori, wearing something like that of course..."

"You mean nothing... right?" Tsukasa said with a hint of annoyance.

"Yeah, erection and all..." Hituro said with furrowed eyes of anger. "It's no doubt he's wringing Neito in..."

"Then get in there and fight for her." Kazu said. "And you know what I mean. Girls like to spend quality time with people they like, they just don't want to hop on a dick and ride it, got it?"

Hituro, Tsukasa, and Kiyonari turned to Kazu with interest. "How do you know that, Kazu?" Hituro asked. He smirked.

"Believe me, when you have one following you all day like Ayumi, you tend to learn a thing or two."

"Oh..." said the group. - "So Ayumi..."

Kiyonari blinked. "I ask: Is Ayumi an older sister?"

Kazu opened an eye at him. "What, you attracted to her?"

"Well, you two aren't together, are you?"

Kazu scoffed. "As if... We're just good friends is all..."

"I see... So my question."

"I don't think so. We don't talk about our families much, it's something we have in common."

"Clearly." Kiyonari said. "Well, I'm going to join the gang."

Hituro nodded. "And I'm going to try to win Neito over to my side. I'm sure if she stares at Toori's six inches any longer, her animal instincts are going to take over, and I'm not going to let him get that when Tomo's hungering it too... That's _too_ good for him. He can have Tomo, I want the wolf."

"After what happened with you and your little Argent Loup friend in IZUMO such a long time ago, I can understand." Tsukasa voiced. "Just keep an eye out for Shroud as well..."

"Oh, you can bet on that..." Hituro gripped his fist. "She's not going to get a cheap shot this time." He walked forth to where Neito, Toori, Tomo, and some others were. Kazu then sat down on the soft sand and Tsukasa smiled.

"Waiting on someone?"

"Kind of..." Kazu wrote a letter in the sand. "I told Masazumi I'd wait for her out here."

Tsukasa merely smiled. "Hmph... Let's just hope nothing too serious happens."

Neshinbara stood outside of Miriam and Azuma's door typing on a sign frame. He wore his own swim shorts and a white short sleeved shirt. He was trying to come up with a plan of attack to lay down on the girls to get them sexually active so everyone could get what they obviously would not admit... sex. "But how to do it..." He put a finger to his chin until a girl's voice spoke up from the other side of the door.

"Neshinbara, I'm ready."

Neshinbara turned to the door. "Sure thing..." He pushed himself off the wall and closed the signframe before opening the door. He was amazed at what he saw sitting on the bed. "Wow..."

Miriam only smiled as he adored her heavily exposed body. Despite not being able to use her legs much didn't mean they still didn't grow healthy. Her body was wearing a dark blue swimsuit with a white checkerboard pattern. Her strings were not held by any hip hubs and were tied above her hips. Her chest and navel were fully exposed much like most of the other females and her breasts were covered by one thin large cloth strap. "Well, what do you think?" She lifted her hand behind her head and leaned back.

"Sexy..." he admitted.

She smiled and looked to his shorts. "I think I can see that..."

"Huh?" He looked down. "Oh dear!" Miriam started to laugh loudly. "Why do you always do that!?"

"I'm sorry, it's just fun to mess with people is all, but thanks..." She shook her head. "I love boys... Now come on, take me outside." She reached both arms forward to him. He turned around took her legs into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he hoisted her up.

"You just tell me where you want me to put you, okay?"

"I'd appreciate it if it was near the water... And where is Azuma?"

"He's probably with Makiko getting changed. I think I over heard her saying he needed a swim suit or something. The emporer's son was never expected to go to a beach before..."

"That's true..." she smiled. "But... with Makiko, you know how she is..."

"Yeah..." Neshinbara looked up with a bit of grief. "For all we know, she could be giving him a blowjob right now..."

"You really think so?" Miriam tilted her head as he reached the bottom step.

"Oh yeah... Last time we tried to spend the night, I think she and Kiyonari... you know..." Miriam's eyes widened.

"Lucky Makiko..."

"Wow... Kazu was right, it works both ways..." Neshinbara said with amazement.

"What does?"

Miriam and Neshinbara turned to see Masazumi and Suzu standing in the living room. The politician held a glass of red punch with a tiny umbrella decorating the cup. She wore a white one piece, but her hips, shoulders, legs, and arms were fully exposed to grace the world. Suzu wore something similar, except being a light purple and white and some cleaveage being shown.

"Kazu said something about guys not being the only ones to go crazy for the opposite sex."

Masazumi raised an eyebrow and cocked a hip to the side and placed a hand on it. "Well of course not, human beings are some of the most sexual creatures on the planet... Just as guys are crazy for girls, girls can be crazy for guys too."

"So..." Neshinbara pointed at her lightly. "How are you and Kazu doing?"

"Huh?" Masazumi started to blush. "Well, you know how things are at first..."

Neshinbara smiled. "Um, actually, I don't..."

"Oh, that's right. You were incapable of even getting one for a while, weren't you."

Neshinbara laughed lightly. "Curse and all. But I'm all better now, so I think I might can get lucky this time around." He turned to the window with a smile.

Suzu lifted up a thumbs up. "D-do your best, N-Neshinbara..."

"Wow..." Miriam said. "You sound so brave, Suzu..."

"That reminds me..." Neshinbara said. "Is there anyone you like, Suzu? I could probably set you up with him."

Masazumi smirked. "What kind of question is that, Neshinbara?"

"Whoa, whoa..." Neshinbara held up one arm in defense, using the other one to keep the sexy Miriam upon his back. "I was only stating she shouldn't be left out of the _fun_ just because of her..." He pointed to his eyes.

Masazumi mouthed an elongated "ohh..." and then looked to Suzu who made no comment.

"Hello, boys and girls!" said a loud voice. "You're queen has arrived!"

Masazumi, Miriam, and Neshinbara turned to the voice from upstairs to see long creamy legs come down, then a white bottom, then a white top with large breasts like Tomo's.

"Hi, Kimi." Neshinbara said flatly, lifting up his free hand.

Kimi gave a sultry smile. Her body was as equally exposed like Tomo's. Her body was barely covered, only the neccessities were covered by thin white traingles. "What does the only male in the room think of this, huh?"

Neshinbara gave a loose open smile and gave a thumbs up, his glasses were almost covered by a steam from his hot head. "Nice..."

"Hmm." Kimi voiced appreciatively. "Why thank you, I can hear the lust in your voice..."

"Lust?!" he said, almost shocked. Kimi laughed.

"I was joking. Where's my Foolish Brother?"

"I dunno..." Neshinbara shrugged.

"He's outside, Kimi..." Masazumi said with her thumb as an indication to the door. "With his peice exposed and everything. If you ask me, he'll be the first getting any kind of action..."

"I guess some of us will just have to try harder for my Foolish Brother's big dick..."

"Heh..." Neshinbara raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you girls are going to try too?"

"Well, of course..." Masazumi said with a chuckle. "Some of the guys think they don't stand a chance with us, so we have to do what we need to do to get them to think otherwise. Tenzou was one of those guys, but look who had to push him forward..."

"... Ma-ry..." Neshinbara said.

"Yes." Kimi admitted. "You may not understand yet, but we girls have urges too, not just the men..."

"So..." Suzu asked, getting their attention. "Who all is going after Toori?"

"I am..." Kimi boasted. Neshinbara aligned his glasses.

_I wouldn't put it past her..._

"Tomo, Neito, and possibly Horizon, but I don't know about her." Kimi put a finger to her thoughtful chin. "But, you never know how she may feel."

"Well... to be frank, I don't think it'd be fair for some of the other guys if Toori got _that_ much action..." Miriam admitted. Neshinbara nodded.

"You may be right, but that's just too bad." Kimi said. "My Foolish Brother is the one who started all of this in the first place, and is the most experienced in sexual things. It's most fun that way."

"But still..." Neshinbara started. Masazumi shook her head as Kimi walked away dragging Suzu behind her. He then sighed heavily as Miriam looked at him.

"That's just not right..." Masazumi said. "What gives a guy like Toori the right to have that many girls... Everyone else wants some too..."

"I know... But it can't be helped..." Neshinbara said with a greif expression. "A guy like Toori is practically a ladies magnet, and I honestly don't think he'll care. If he can get five pussies like that-"

Miriam popped the back of his head lightly. "Please try to be more selective with your words."

"Sorry..."

"No, Miriam." Masazumi said. "He's saying it like it is, no flattery... And he is right... Toori would not pass up the chance. You know how Tomo and Neito like him... And I think Suzu feels the same way."

"Holy shit..." Neshinbara said in annoyance. "Well, that really isn't fair. What, does Adele, Naomasa, and Margot feel the same too?"

"Well, I doubt any of them do... Are you trying to make a point, Neshinbara?"

"Kind of..." He furrowed his eyebrows slightly, but all seriousness could be detected in them. "I'm sure all of the other guys who may like any of the ones Toori's sucked into his harem will feel the same way I do, and they won't be as nice as I may be. He could drag himself into a dangerous situation, and I can understand if it is not his fault. He can't control who likes him, but he can control who he fucks..."

Miriam scratched her hair with her finger. "You've got a point. I always found Toori kind of annoying anyway. So, are you suggesting we take him out of the game?"

"No..." Neshinbara lightly shook his head. "But I do think we should try to limit him to one person. I know Hituro likes Neito... _a lot_... So maybe we could try to delve her away first."

Masazumi leaned over the railing with a smile. "I think Hituro will do fine on his own, maybe with a little help. And it all seems to be unintentional from Toori's end as well, so I wouldn't say it is his fault."

"We need to limit Toori to one person this time around. I know him, and he'll most certainly hit anything that accepts him, and doing that will make some others _very_ mad..."

Masazumi nodded. "Alright, let's go..."

Neshinbara hoisted Miriam and squeezed her butt a little, earning a playful moan from her and a smile. They walked out of the cabin. And in a dark edge of the hallway, a figure wearing a sharp horned mask with two sharp yellow eyes smiled sadistically and turned to the door. A dark smog emitted from her body and her exposed chin and mouth showed her teeth with a couple sharp canine teeth. Her hand gripped the edge of the wall. "Oh yeah... Well, I'll make sure it does happen. This group will tear itself apart from the inside out, and then I'll finish them all off one by one..." The shadow being started to laugh menacingly as her yellow eyes glared brighter.


End file.
